Abigail's first time
by kinzee719
Summary: Abigail phantomhive, daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth phantomhive. Abigail is 16 years old but due to the passing of her mother from the effects of cancer the past year she has been very lonely, abi's father has been very protective of her and limiting her interaction with common society if fear of losing his only family. But one night Sebastian changed her life forever.
1. In the garden

This is my first smut Fan fiction, if there is grammar errors i'm sorry I tried to watch for them. I should be posting every two weeks. I'm open for comments. Thank you and enjoy.

Abigail phantomhive, daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth phantomhive. Abigail is 16 years old but due to the passing of her mother from the effects of cancer the past year she has been very lonely, Abi's father has been very protective of her and limiting her interaction with common society if fear of losing his only family. But one night Sebastian changed her life forever.

It had been a quiet day at the phantomhive manor for young Abi. The same old boring routine. Sebastian was working all over the manor helping Abi with her homeschooling, music lessons, dance lessons, and master Ciel with his daily work. Abi was finish with all her lessons for the day and she was bored of training Pluto, so she was sitting in the garden reading the story Sebastian gave her, about demons making deals with humans, evil angels, and crazy grim reapers. She actually knew all of this was true because it was Sebastian's personal journal that he had honestly given her to read. She also knew all about the deal her father had made with Sebastian and the crazy love grell the grim reaper had for him, and the crazed angel Angelica blanc.

It was mid afternoon and it was time for lunch. Abi was too into the book to notice that Sebastian had walked out with tea and sandwiches. "Your usual Spiced black tea with a spoon of sugar and ham sandwiches for lunch my lady" said Sebastian

Abi looked up to see the dark outline of the extremely handsome butler before her with a silver platter that had a China tea set and a small plate of triangle cut sandwiches. She blushed and stammered, "oh...uh...hello Sebastian...what did you say…"

"I have brought you lunch Abigail, today it is spiced black tea with a spoon of sugar and ham sandwiches."

"SEBASTIAN... ABIGAIL! "

"What is it mey-rin is something wrong?" Sebastian asked the cheery young maid who was now out of breath from running

"Oh no Sebastian nothing is wrong Finnian, Baldroy and I were just about to go to the town to get some groceries for the week, and we were wondering if you want to go with us?"

"I am sorry mey-rin I can't accompany you this afternoon I have to prepare dinner still. But I'm sure lady Abigail would love to come with considering she hasn't been into town this month."

Abigail was not paying attention because she was staring at Sebastian without him knowing and she was daydreaming. She snapped out of her fantasy when she heard her name. "What!?" She said in surprise and a mouth full of sandwich.

"Please try not to speak with a mouthful my lady."

"Sorry." She blushed after she swallowed her bite

"Now mey-rin was asking if you would like to join her and the others on there way to town. It is a very nice day and you are done with your schooling so I suggest you go"

"REALLY!" Abi squealed In delight then her face fell "are you sure father would be ok with this you know how worrisome he is about me."

"I will ask the master and prepare a town dress for you while your finish lunch." Sebastian bowed then turned to the servants because Finnian and Baldroy had caught up to mey-rin "don't let anything happen to her or you will hear from master Ciel and myself. Do I make myself clear?" Sebastian harshly whispered

"Yes yes Sebastian we hear yah. You give us this lecture every time we take her to town, and nothing happens but if anything does happen we can handle it, am I right guys. Let's go get the wagon together" chuckled baldroy to the others

"Good to hear. I have other things to attend to in the house. Until tonight ms,Abigail." Sebastian respond bowing to the young girl waiting for a proper remark so he could leave, but only silence came.

"Ms, Abigail?" he questioned but she was to caught up in the book and her sandwich. He walked over slipped his finger into the page she was reading and pulled it from her.

"HEY, HOW DAre yo...u." she started to shout

"You are 16 now young mistress and there are three rules you should always know. One it's not polite to shout." he set to book down on the table " two it's not polite to ignore people when they speak to you." Abigail's face was steadily growing red as the butler kept getting uncomfortably close to her "and three" he whispered in her ear making her shudder "it's not polite to stare we you find someone attractive." Abigail turned so red Sebastian could feel the heat.

"Oh… um...y..yes…s...sir thank you for the reminder. You're welcome to leave now Sebastian. Thank you for lunch." Stuttered Abigail her face redder than the perfectly groomed rose bushes not far from her

" Thank you young Mistress, again until tonight." he replied, bowed, then walked back to the manor

Sometime after Sebastian was out of site a handsome black cat by the name of smoke came out from under the rose bush. Smoke was Abigail's outside cat that she had begged her father to kept even though she kept him a secret for the first six months.

Smoke jump up onto Abi's lap started purring as she petted him and she stared unmoving in the direction Sebastian had left."My God, did you see that Smoke he was inches from me. It was magnificent! My heart's still racing!" she jumped up and spun the unhappy cat around, Just then Pluto came running at Abi and threw himself on top of her.

"Get off of me you stupid mutt!" she cried kicking him between the legs and Pluto ran off whining

Abigail didn't bother getting back up, she just layed there and Smoke climbed back up on her curled up and fell asleep. "My God." she sighed again, then noticed a small note rolled up and tied to Smoke's collar.

Meanwhile back in the manor.

A gentle knock was heard on a thick wood door. "Come in!" barked a low voice

"Good afternoon master, I bring you lunch." calmly replied Sebastian used to his masters impatience ways

"What is it." Ciel barked again

"Earl gray tea with ham and cucumber sandwiches my lord." replied Sebastian, and for a minute he stared at his master. Ciel was 37 and he looked exactly like his father, except for his navy blue hair, velvet eye patch, and striking blue eyes that he shared with his daughter.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped

"Forgive me master, my mind went had drifted off for a moment."

"As I said, thank you for lunch, if you have nothing else to say you many leave." growled Ciel

"The young Mistress, Abigail, your daughter has requested to go into town with Mey-rin and the others." asked Sebastian

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call my daughter mistress, it's weird and I know she's my daughter. " He paused for a moment to finish what he was writing, "Fine she may go just make sure she stays safe, you hear me. Now get out of my site I have work to do" Ciel growled

"Yes master, she will be happy to hear the news. Just call if you need anything." said the butler, he bowed, turned and left

After laying out a light blue sun dress and matching outfit, Sebastian noticed a handsome black cat meowing and pawing at Abigail's bedroom window. "Hello you beautiful creature, how are you this sunny afternoon?" he asked it petting it's fur warm from the sun

"Mreow" the cat replied

"Is that so?" asked Sebastian " Would you please do me a favor and send a message to the young mistr... Abigail for me please."

"Mrew"

"Thank you very much, you are too kind." Sebastian said tying a note to the cats collar then putting it back outside and closing the window

The cat disappeared into the bushes below and the butler went off to work elsewhere.


	2. The Market Disaster

The cart jostled nearly tipping abigail out of it. "Gah what was that!?" she cried clinging to her basket and smoke

"Just a pothole the road people hasn't filled yet and why does that cat follow you everywhere you go other than in the house, don't you know black cats are bad luck ?" answered baldroy

"You guys know pápá is allergic to cats, it's lucky enough that he let me keep smoke because sebastian is obsessed with them, they completely make him forget his work."

Abigail was very close with the house servants, she didn't think of them a servant's she thought of them as friends, more than just friends, they were family. She knew of all of their pasts considering she was half demon herself.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Baldroy pulled the cart to a stop next to a busy marketplace and jumped out assisting abigail out too. "Miss abigail, we can meet back here in about an hour, you're old enough to walk around by yourself, ok." instructed baldroy

"Thank you see you guys later." Abigail giggled and ran off, she disappeared into the crowd

"Alright guys let's get going." Baldroy said turning the others the other direction

A small bell chimed, and abigail inhaled the rich smell of books from the bookstore. She loved books just as much as she loved Sebastian.

"Good morning Miss, Abigail what can I get you this bright morning." welcomed the cheery shopkeeper Mr mason

"Oh I don't know, do you have anything new?" abi asked placing her basket with smoke inside on the counter

"Nothing new m'laby. Good morning to you smoke, how are you." said Mr. Mason petting the silky black cat as he crawled his way out of the basket and stretched

"Merow" replied the cat enjoying the scratch behind the ears and under the chin

Smoke happily munched the treats kept for him under the counter. Mr. mason rarely let animals into the shop but he made an exception for the young girl. Abigail was one of his favorite customers whenever her father let her into town. Her butler was in the shop often as well sometimes getting a book off a list Abigail wrote for him, getting a item for her homeschooling, or getting a book to surprise her with on her next visit. Mr. Mason didn't care if her daddy was rich, Abigail had a beautiful heart and she was always kind to everyone and everything she met, even when the other children made fun of her for always staying at home.

Mr. Mason was still petting Smoke when he jumped down off the counter, onto the floor, up the bookshelf ladder, and onto his secret bed where the sun always touched on the top of a book shelf.

"That cat sure is a character isn't he" chuckled Mr. mason

"He sure is." abigail giggled back reaching up to playfully swat at smoke's paw and got a swipe back from the playful cat

She kept skimming the books, looking for something new to read. Then she saw it a large book of fairytales. She knew she was too old for bedtime stories but a book was a book and she loved them all. Abi placed the book on the counter and went to get a blank leather bound journal. She liked buying a journal whenever she bought a book it helped her keep track of her notes while reading (she considered it a sin to write it a perfectly good book, even though her father did it all the time.)

"Will that be all?" Asked Mr. Mason surprised by her few choices

"Yes I'm only here for a short time today, so I thought it make it quick I want to look at the rest of the market as well." she responded placing $5 on the counter

"no no keep you money sweetheart, your butler already payed in advance, oh and give this to you father would you please." he said retrieving a navy blue leather bound receipt book from under the counter

"Thank you kindly " she said putting the books in her basket "Come on smoke let's go find the others" she placed a hand on the knob and the cat jumped from the shelf and followed her out the door like and obedient dog

"My word, I've been seeing that cat for almost three years now, and I still can't believe how smart it is." mr. Mason chuckled to himself as the bell from the door fell quite

In the market

Abigail slowly walked the the not very buy market. Admiring all the booths, fresh fruits and vegetables, jams and breads, toys and candy which had the phantomhive logo on them, used books, paintings and other hand made arts. She never bother with the market itself she love the animals that the people brought with them, the ones that pulled the carts anyways. Of course there were cars in England but many people stuck to horse and cart. Abi purchased a dozen apples and walked over to where the horses were tied.

"Scuse me sir, may I give your horses a treat" she asked the driver of a nearby wagon

"whatever kid just don't kill em" said the man gruffly

"Thank you sir." abi said and curtsied the walked over to the horses

"Spoiled brat, thinks she's all high class and everything, she probably tries to be like the phantomhive kid, don't see much of her after her mum died." the old man scoffed into his newspaper

The word hit abi like a bullet. Hearing about her mum made her fight back tears. Smoke knew she was upset and rubbed her leg with his head. The horses felt it too and they both gently nudged her.

"Aw you all are too kind." she stroked smoke and hugged the horses heads " I've got something for you two." the horses nickered thanking her for the apples

"Talking to the animals again I see." a feminine voice scoffed behind her

A chorus of laughter was heard and Abigail turned around to see Veronica black. She was the mayor's daughter and just as rich as abi. Veronica was as nice a rabid dog being teased, and her favorite person to pick on was abi.

"N..n..no I'm just giving the horses apples, see." she held up the bag for the group of kids to see

Veronica walked over and yanked the bag out of her hand. Smoke hissed. "Get away from me hairball," and she kicked smoke roughly away. He flew a couple feet and landed hard on his side and didn't get up. The group howled with laughter. "SMOKE!" Abigail screamed " Oh sorry I just ment of gently push him." Veronica lied, she took a bite out of a perfectly ripe apple and spat it out " it's too red, I only like green apples today." she threw it in the dirt, and her boyfriend crushed it with perfectly polished boot.

"If that one was bad then all of these are bad." Veronica threw the 9 perfect apples on the ground and the other children smashed them into the dirt. "Grab her books and rip them." Veronica command, " but sweetheart the blue one has master Ciel phantomhives signature on it." replied her boyfriend "Fine leave it destroy the others." the kids started ripping the books

Abigail just sat there sobbing and smoke breathed slowly. She didn't feel anything broken just had the wind knocked out of him, he was a tough cat. Seconds later she felt her hat being ripped off the ribbon around her neck choking her. The ribbon tore and she felt her hair being yanked.

"Listen bitch the only reason your pretty face doesn't have a boyfriend to kiss or to get laid with is because you are a stupid, crybaby, daddy's girl. If I see you again at my daddy's market again I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell." Veronica pulled abigail up by her hair, kneed her in the stomach cracking abi corset cutting her it the process. Veronica then threw her to the cobble stone, cutting Abigail's hand and face. She just layed there in pain.

"Come on everyone let's go." Veronica marched off arm in arm with her boyfriend and group of friends

Smoke got up and started to lick abi's face. She got up her face and hands bled lightly and her corset shards cut into her making her cringe. She pulled the hankie out of her basket and wiped the blood off of her face and hands and went to pick up her shredded books, placed the pieces in her basket. She gave the horses a pet before hobbling back to her father's wagon.

Abigail lay in the back of the cart her whole body hurt.

"Lady Abigail there you are we were looking all over for you! Oh no are you ok you forehead is bleeding!" Abigail jumped to the sound of a voice of a small child but it was only finnie and the others carrying large bags of various fruits, vegetables, and meats.

"Oh yes I'm fine I just tripped and got scratched up, can we go home now I have a terrible headache." Abigail lied

"Alright m'lady let us just load the cart and we'll be on our way." said baldroy

Abigail laid on the bags on the way home because may-rin said she had looked pale and abigail sure did feel pale as well as pain. The ride seemed to take forever but then she got home she quickly jumped out of the cart without help and almost ran inside. Smoke bolted the opposite direction.

"Welcome back m'lady I hope you had…. My word what happened you look like a mess." said Sebastian seeing her

It was true her blue dress was covered it dirt, there was dried blood on her hands and face, her hair was a mess and the ribbon of her hat was ripped, Sebastian also thought he saw a small drop of blood at her waist.

"Oh everything is fine, I just tripped. I kinda would like to be alone in my room please." abigail lied again

"If you say so." said Sebastian he knew she was lying but she probably had a good reason and he escorted her to her bedroom and quietly shut the door


	3. The bedroom

"Dammit what is keeping that girl we called her down to dinner almost 20 mins ago! Sebastian go see what's wrong." yelled an impatient Ciel

"As you wish my lord." replied Sebastian

He remembered back to earlier that day. Her hair and clothes were a mess, her hand and face were scraped, and when she walked she also most laid on him, and she held her arm around her waist as if she was in pain. She most definitely did not trip he thought to himself. Sebastian gently knocked on her door.

"Lady Abigail its me Sebastian, it's time for dinner."

No response. "That's odd the only reason she wouldn't respond if if she was asleep. Lady Abigail I'm coming in. Is everything alright?"

He opened the heavy door only to be hit with intense cold. It had started to rain earlier in the day the moment she went into her room to be exact. Now it was pouring and she had all the windows open.

"What happened here!" Sebastian cried seeing the rain drenched floor, shredded books, torn hat, and drops of blood on the floor. He rushed to close the windows and saw that abigail was not in her bed. But in her large chair facing the windows, ghostly white, and drenched to the bone in rain. She was still in the same blue dress as this afternoon but the entire front was blood red.

"What happened Abigail." Sebastian cried wiping dried blood from her forehead

"Veronica….black…...pain." she said slowly she then pointed to her stomach

Sebastian grabbed the frill above her breasts and ripped off the dress and corset. The broken corset crumbled when removed, blood dripped from the shards at the bottom of the metal ribbing. It had been broken and was cutting into her badly. The moment the dress was removed abigail inhaled deeply gaining most of her color back. She was finally able to relax.

Sebastian left out a small cough, abigail then remembered she was sitting in only her panties, stockings, and boots. Completely revealing her breasts to Sebastian. She blushed and quickly covered herself. Sebastian had hoped she has not seen him staring, and a heat started to burn in his private area and his pants tightened slightly, he blushed, turned his head and gave small cough. He hid himself with the ruined dress.

Sebastian walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black night gown and gave it to her.

"Put this on until I get back and when I do I'll see to your wounds." Sebastian mustered to say

" Thank you Sebastian, what about dinner."

"I'll inform your father you are ill and will not be joining him."

"Thank you Sebastian.

He bowed and walked out the door. 'Pull yourself together, I can't feel like that about my master's daughter. She is old enough to learn about sex. She is also quite beautiful and filled out for her age. Maybe I can make this work" he thought to himself as he pushed open the dining hall doors

"Well is she coming or not I'm starving." growled Ciel impatiently drumming his fingers on the table

" The lady Abigail will not be joining tonight she is ill with a migraine. But for dinner tonight roasted duck, a green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes and gravy." Sebastian present the meal, watch him eat and saw him to bed.

Now it was time for abigail. Sebastian's red eyes flashed pink.

"Lady Abigail it is me again." he knocked

"Come in please." she answered

He stepped into the dark room and locked the door behind him. He also had a first aid kit in hand. Abigail was wearing the black night gown he had given her,but she had taken off her boots and stockings leaving her only in her panties beneath. "perfect." he thought to himself

"How are you feeling" he asked

"I feel lots better thanks to you. The bleeding has kinda stopped but then other then that I feel great." she replied

"May I check." he gestured to the kit in hand

"Oh um if you would like." she held out his hand so he could guide her to where he wanted her

He took her over to the chair by her bed. And lit the candle with a match from his pocket. He looked at the scratches on her head and face they looked fine and same with her hands. He gently touched her stomach and asked "may I see."

"um ok."

He allowed her to stand and she pulled up her dress above her belly button. Her lower stomach was covered in cuts and scratches from her broken corset.

He knelt down and started putting a numbing ointment on her "so tell me again how this happened. Something to do with Veronica black."

She was squirming in her seat because Sebastian was touching her, rubbing her stomach is just the right ways, it kinda made her uncomfortable with how close he was to her private area but she answered

" I was getting my books like always and I bought some apples to feed the horses. The driver of the cart started talking about my mum, then I was talking to smoke and the horses. Then Veronica shows up with her little group, they made fun of me for talking to the animals, then they stole my apples, she kicked smoke, ruined my books, called me a bitch, and the reasons I didn't have a boyfriend to kiss or get laid with, was because I was stupid, a crybaby, and a daddy's girl. She then picked me up by my hair kneed me in the gut, breaking my corset, and threw me to the ground. Long story short."

Sebastian sat there in silence rubbing her cuts and scratches. His blood was boiling. Then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Sebastian what does it mean."

" What does what mean." he stopped rubbing and wiped his hand on a towel

"To get laid?"

Now was his chance to strike. He picked up his towel so he could wipe exes ointment off of her. "Well to get laid means to have sex."

He reached up under her dress and grabbed her breast and placed his fingers at the top of her slit through her panties. She gasped and gave a soft moan as he massaged her breast. Sebastian picked her up and put her on the bed and lifted her nightgown the rest of the way exposing her breasts again "Doesn't that feel good." he purred as he wiped the ointment up and rubbed her clit from the outside of her panties

She nodded her head." Se..Seba..Sebastian..w..w.. ..are..you...do..do...doing." she struggled between moans arching her back in pleasure

"making your dreams come true." She moaned loudly as he sucked her nipple and put his warm fingers down her panties and slowly rubbed her clit.

She moaned rather loudly when Sebastian touched her. She didn't know what sex was but if this was it she loved it. Her moan sent his lips to hers and she gasped. His warm lips felt wonderful but then something touched her lips, it was soft, warm, and wet, it was his tongue. She was didn't know why she had did but she opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

"My goodness why haven't I done this before." his tongue explored her mouth, she didn't even try to fight for dominance. "She's so soft, oh so perfect, so strong, so Innocent. Wait a second she really hasn't had sex yet, and I'm taking advantage of her. Oh my god." Sebastian thought removing himself from on top of her " I'm am extremely sorry m'lady my lust just took the best of me." he fell to his knees a pleaded forgiveness like a child

"Sorry for what that felt amazing. I had no Idea what just happened but it felt great." abigail said after a moment sitting up and catching her breath

"I was having sex with you, without your regard. I shall take my leave now." he stood up quickly and almost ran to the door, she quickly grabbed his tailcoat, "no please stay. I was enjoying it, I would just go slower next time and explain what's going on."

His eyes went a bright pink "next time," he thought "she really wants more." He turned knelt down and took her hands in his. " Abigail is this really what you want. Sex causes addiction, pain, and if your father found out we could both be in really big trouble" he stared into her eyes " but it also brings happiness, lust, trust, and compassion.

Abigail though, there was the chance she could get it trouble, but how Sebastian touched her it felt so good. Not to mention she was in love with him. His long raven hair, deep red eyes, he was tall and slender, extremely skilled in everything. " I want to try it, please." she said almost desperate

"If you say so m'lady. Let's get you cleaned up first, shall we." he said give her a hand to help her off the bed


	4. Time for fun

Sebastian quickly drew her a warm bath. He washed her hair and her body being gentle with her now scaring stomach. Abigail sat silently keeping her breasts and nether region covered. It made her feel extremely exposed to have Sebastian seeing her naked mostly because May-rin normally helped her wash. To Sebastian Abigail seemed worried, distance,upset, she was normally not this quiet.

He decided to lighten her spirits and increase the sexual mood, to have a little fun he ran the washcloth down across her lower stomach. Abigail turned her face from him and blushed. Sebastian grinned, he lifted his middle finger from the rag and softly made his way under her protecting hand. He pressed her clit with his middle finger, her body cringed,lifting her hand off of her private area Sebastian shot the rag down through her soft lips, the action making her give off a small moan and she arched her back.

"A tad sensitive aren't we." Sebastian chuckled

She relaxed but said nothing, her face red with embarrassment. She went back to a worried face and covered herself tighter.

"you may stay in the warm water for a minute I'm going to go clean up the rainwater." he sighed and left her alone

She relaxed her arms and stared up at the ceiling then shut her eyes. "Am I making the right choice? Am I only doing this because Veronica said something? Do I really trust Sebastian? Am I really ready to have sex? Yes, no, yes I've known him for years." she thought about the last question for a minute, then something touched her shoulder making her jump. She opened her eyes to find Sebastian standing above her with a blindfold on.

"I am finished my dear, I am guessing you are to." he held out his hand to help her stand, she took it and stepped out of the tub

Abigail sat in front of her vanity wrapped is a plush white towel, straight faced still not saying a word. Sebastian stood behind her gently brushing her damp long golden blond hair then started to French braid it.

"Is everything alright my dear, you haven't said a word since I started your bath."

She jumped "Oh...um...yes I'm fine, I'm just thinking." she replied dully

"Whenever a woman says she's fine, she is not, now what is bothering you?" he said looking at her in the mirror her face had not changed

He was halfway done with her braid.

"I was just thinking, you said sex would bring pain, and if father found out we would both be in trouble."

"It will hurt when we start but you will get used to it." he finished her braid and bent down and kissed her neck and she leaned into it " and the only way your father could find out is if we aren't quite." he gently nipped her neck making her moan softly

"Are you ready my dear." he said softly in her ear clutching her shoulders

She shuddered and nodded.

"Cover your eyes until I say so."

She did as she was told. And she heard the sound of fabric moving and the jingle of a belt. "What is he doing, putting away my clothes." she thought. Sebastian grabbed her shoulder and made her jump showing how nervous she was, "turn around and open you eyes." he whispered in her ear ,She turned around in her seat and slowly removed her hands from her eyes. Sebastian stood before her shirtless pant less, in his black underwear with a large bulge forming. She gasped flushed red and her hands shot back up to her eyes.

"Here this might help." Sebastian said reaching behind her and blew out the candle making the room dark.

She carefully removed her hands again. She could only see a faint outline of Sebastian in the dark, which made her feel better but she was still just as nervous. He held out his hand for her to stand. She stood and the towel fluttered to the floor revealing her pure and naked body. She lifted her hands to cover herself but Sebastian grabbed them.

"Don't I want to see all of you." he pulled her into a hug. He could feel her shaking on his bare chest. "Calm down everything will be all right, there is no reason to be afraid." he kissed the top of her head and he could feel the warmth from her face on his chest.

Abigail was absolutely terrified. She could feel herself shaking. But then she felt Sebastian's warm toned body around her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel each muscle. It made her blush again, but then he kissed her head, making her blush even harder.

He softly held her chin in his hand and whispered in her ear " sex normally starts with a kiss, is that alright." he looked her in the eyes she nodded. She then felt his lips on hers again. It was a fantastic feeling. He broke the kiss silently asking if she wanted more. Abigail was unsure of what to do so she kissed him back. Sebastian made the kiss deep. He soon figure out she had no idea what to do so he grabbed her arms and put them around his neck. Something started to burn in Abigail, it didn't hurt but it felt good she wanted more.

With lips locked Sebastian ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry. It was granted. While exploring her mouth he gently picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His member gently rubbed the opening above it, causing Abigail to moan. Sebastian carried her over to the bed and laid her down still kissing. She moaned softly.

They broke the kiss for air. They then stared into each other's eyes both clouded with passion. Sebastian's turning a deep pink and since Abigail was half demon her eyes had the same effect but a deep purple. "How are you feeling." he unconsciously grinded his still contained leaking member against her very wet slit. She gave an audible gasp of pleasure " I feel fine please continue." she gently moaned"As you wish my dear." he gently grabbed ahold of her breasts and started the massage her nipples, she bit her finger the keep from screaming. He then softly kissed and nipped her neck finding her sensitive spots. Then he remembered something.

He picked her and lifted her onto the middle of her bed, then climbed up and sat right behind her butt. "Wh..what are you doing?" she asked and he straddled her legs. "Giving you a nice back rub." he placed his fingertips and the top of her neck and slowly pulled down, scratching her soft enough to barely leave a mark. "Oh my god!" she cried her entire body shuddered. "Shh, abigail we haven't even started the fun stuff yet." he whispered to her pushing his fully erect clothed member along her butt. She moaned when she felt him.

"Sebastian I feel...I feel something burning in my stomach." She said turning back over to face him

"That's the hungry feeling for this." he leaned back onto his knees freeing his clothed member and started rubbed himself. Sebastian leaned back quietly groaning in pleasure. Abigail's eyes widened seeing his display, she just want to touch him. She was also scared it was huge, almost 10 inches. She hesitantly leaned forward "Oh no my lady it my job to pleasure you tonight." he pushed her back onto the pillows, his mouth went to her neck, left hand to her breast, right hand gently scratched up and down her side, and his member touched her clit. It was was too much, she loudly moaned and came.

"My goodness you were really pent up were, and I haven't even you tasted yet." he went in for a kiss " wait ...please. ..slow down.' she gasped breathless

Abigail lay in front of him panting, her legs between his. Sebastian crawled off of her and layed down next to her. Letting her regain her breath for a minute before asking, "How are feeling abigail." Sebastian cooed softly

"I feel shaky, warm all over, and there's a knot in my stomach still. But it feels great I want more. I also really want to taste your dick please."

Sebastian jumped. He hadn't noticed he was rubbing himself again lost in bliss. He also had failed to notice that Abigail had sat up crawled over, put herself between his legs again and was eye level with his member, staring at it hungrily with clouded purple eyes.

"Abigail if that's what you want to do then go ahead. But a few things you should know. Keep your lips tight, and teeth off the member and try and go as deep as you can."

"Oh I know." Abigail kissed his throbbing member and almost pounced on top of him, she was only able to take just under half, but her lips the perfect tightness, her teeth just just barely touching him, and she took in about three more inches and gagged. She went slow at first but quickly picked up the pace.

Sebastian groaned and arched his back. "Ho….ho….how do you know how to do this….you're….you're a virgin." he leaned forward grabbed her head and shoved until she was almost at the base, he grunted shuddered, and came. "How did you do that so fast, you're a virgin." Sebastian panted again he slumped back into the pillows his body sticky with sweat

She coughed losing the cum that had not shot down throat, she licked the some off her lips "Salty but good, you're right I am a virgin. But I caught baldroy and may-rin going at it one time. We made a deal if they gave me pointers I wouldn't tell anyone." she smirked "whoops I guess it slipped, and also I read some stuff about males and sexual pleasure awhile ago"

"My goodness you really are a naughty girl. Acting so Innocent, and just think if your father found out you were reading those books." he growled and smiled, he grabbed her flipped her over, and his eyes flashing pink

"I am innocent I just remembered that, it happened like a year ago." she said slyly, but she shuddered as Sebastian's thumb pressed her clit

He smirked "Oh how I love that face,it's my turn to taste you." he dragged his nails from her shoulders to her thighs as ran his tongue up through her lips.

She shuddered and arched her back and moaned "quite my dear we don't want to get caught." abigail covered her mouth to keep from moaning too loud. Sebastian enjoyed her squirming beneath him and he sucked her clit and pumped his fingers inside of her. He felt her walls constrict and she came for a second time. "Sweet with a hint of salt. I love it." Sebastian licked his lips and looked up to find her breathless "oh goodness what happened?" he asked " I….I'm exhausted." she panted

He climbed off of her and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 10:30 it read " we still have all night." he thought to himself "Well probably because you didn't eat dinner but let's go get you something to eat." he helped her off the bed and into a bathrobe, and he slipped his pants and shirt back on to limit suspicion. And they walked out the door Abigail in Sebastian's arms.


End file.
